


Dream about a beautiful woman named Reina

by LunaraSol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaraSol/pseuds/LunaraSol
Summary: Dream about a very beautiful and amazing woman.





	1. Chapter 1

This dream started pretty basic for me, I was in my own apartment and relaxing watching TV. Then suddenly my doorbell rang and I stood up to answer it, and saw it was my best friend Reina looking to hang out and play games. We immediately sat down and played anything we could while making jokes. Reina made a joke about her perfect pussy and how it could bring any man to his knees, I laughed but blushed and felt a longing. Reina noticed a proceeded to make similar comments to watch me squirm uncomfortably about in shy and mild embarrassment. The teasing was fun for a while but I couldn't stand it for long.

With a fading courage I acted unlike myself and pounced playful on Reina. She was shocked but laughing so I decided to tickle her which had some effect but not much. In my head though being this close to an angel was making my mind race with desire and impulse, and I don't do well restraining myself from acting on impulse. So I decided to test the waters of a friendship with someone I truly cared for, I placed a soft kiss on Reina's neck which she reacted with a smile but gently pushed me away. I took the hint and backed off, never wanting to make Reina feel uncomfortable. So we returned to playing games but there was something new in the air as our conversation and jokes were singularly focused on what happened and it slowly turned into friendly dirty talk.

I was once again I was overwhelmed by desire and impulse so this time I wanted to be more bold. So I sat behind Reina as she played apex and I slowly ran my finger up her back and coiled them around her neck gently and Reina gasped and turned to face me. I could see that her beautiful eyes were curious so I squeezed her neck lightly enough not to cause pain but hard enough to show my desire and passion. She responded with a soft moan and moved to kiss me so I smiled and leaned into the kiss. It was a playful trap though and Reina had pushed me onto my back and straddled me but I knew I had to stay in control so I could pamper this queen the way I felt she should be. 

So I lifted her up by her thighs as I stood, giving her no choice but to hold out to me. I carried her to my bed and in a goofy and safe way I fell forward, bringing her with me onto my mattress. I could see that she wasn't going to simply let me take control of this situation so I smiled at her and nodded to let her know that this playful game of dominance was on.

I undressed down to my boxers first so she wasn't nervous about being seen without her clothes. But what she saw as fat and gross, i saw as voluptuous and more nerves to excite..I simply coiled my right hand around her throat gently to hold her in place, giving her a look to ask if this was ok and she nodded, knowing she was safe with me. I undressed her slowly and carefully ran my fingers over her skin looking for sensitive areas. And I found a few, her neck of course, her sides, her inner thighs, her pelvis, and the small of her back. These areas aren't too make her feel overwhelming pleasure, they are places to massage and touch to bring comfort, to provoke a small sense of arousal and to add to the anticipation. So I massaged them until Reina closed her eyes in a relaxed state then I leaned down and parted her legs. And there was a delicate and delicious meal that I have missed on my tounge so without warning I surprised Reina by slowly dragging my tounge from her perineum taint and her clit. She gasped and moaned but she tensed up from this so I look up for her approval and she nodded. I placed my hands on her inner thighs and kneaded her skin as I moved my tounge back between her beautiful legs and licked that perfect pussy again. I worked my tounge in exploration to find sensitive areas and closed my eyes. I didn't nerd to see to know what I was looking for because every spots I found made Reina moan a little loud and her body react. 

Feeling her grant pleasure make me feel like I was receiving some too as my cock hardened and tented my boxers. But I wasn't satisfied with just making her move around because she is so very beautiful and deserves more, so I doubled my efforts to discover new areas to caress with my tounge. And suddenly I remembered something and though I was very nervous now, I'd do anything to make her feel like a goddess. So I reached into my pants that wete discarded on the floor and grabbed a spare razor blade from my box cutter as i sucked on her clit. With a deep breath to stop my slightly shaky hands I dragged the razor across the skin of her thigh and lightly cut her thigh, the blood was little but the pleasure Reina felt was a lot. I lilcked the new wound and watched for a reaction but Reina was moaning a lot already so It was unclear but I assumed i was doing well. Reina was now lustful and wanted me which came as a surprise when she pulled me to her, flipped me over and straddled me. I smiled as Reina yanked off my boxers and revealed my cock. It wasn't the perfect cock but Reina seemed happy enough with the size and length so I stopped being so nervous. Reina was so horny and happy from the foreplay that she was very wet and I felt it as her gorgeous and perfect pussy lowered on my cock. But I had her right where I wanted her, I grabbed her hips and rooted her in place in earnest and trusted up into her perfect warm wet folds and she moaned so loud that it was almost scream. But I was unrelenting as pushed her back onto the bed, I thrusted into her as fast as I could with a bit of force as my cock probed her insides looking once again for sensitive areas and place that would drive her wild. Weather anyone would describe it as pounding and plowing i was making love to her perfect pussy as hard as I could without hurting her and I could feel her ass jiggle with every thrust. I was satisfying her and it made me want more so I choke her lightly and then a little harder every time her body language said more and I leaned down and whispered right into her ear "You are my good girl." And the way Reina reacted to that made me sure that she'd orgasm soon. So I kept my firm grasp on her neck and doubled my efforts to make her feel the pleasure she longed for. Every thrust pushing my cock a little deeper until her eyes lit up as finally my cock found a spot and angle she wanted badly. Without hesitation I focused on the particular spot as my cock basically slammed into her perfect pussy and the sweat and the pleasure building in us was edging towards overwhelming as I kissed her lips, sending as much love as I could through it. 

And my bedroom was now filled with a smell of sweat and passion as I pushed her legs up near her shoulders so my cock could bury even deeper in her pussy. I started to lightly bite her neck and slam into her pussy wildly to match how intense it was for us both. Then we both felt it, Reina and I felt a very satisfying orgasm building up. So with animal instinct controlling me, I lifted her up from under her thighs and pin her back against the wall as I continued to try to fuck the hell out of her. My raw cock giving her the pleasure she craved and then our eyes meet filled with love, passion and ecstasy. And we knew that we were cum soon and I felt the wall shake as I pounded her. 

Then it happened a powerful orgasm tore through our bodies as my milky cream filled her pussy and we both moaned so loudly. I was happy and so was she, Reina felt beautiful and wanted just as I hoped. 

And then as she tried to lay down, I stopped her. I sat behind her and let her lean onto my naked chest as we sat on my bed. 

I reached over and grabbed the Playstation controller and handed it to Reina so she could continue resume her dailies. She was unsure but I kissed her neck and patted her head and then she took the controller and played Apex once again but this time sitting naked on my bed with me and my seed snuggled in that perfect pussy she so rightfully bragged about.

I sat behind Reina and held her naked body against mine as the sweat slowly dried. Reina was now starting Apex and perfectly between my legs on my bed, she sighed loudly because she had to do her dailies and one of them was to win of Loba which I knew she didn't like as much as the others. She found two other players online and I watched her start playing but match after match she came close to victory but was stuck with second place and she frustration was building. I was eager to help so I helped her lay on her stomach and I massaged her back as she begun another game. 

And her aim was suddenly more stable and her confidence in herself soared as she used Loba's ability to appear behind her enemies and one by one they fell to her beloved G7 scout. She bounced on the bed with absolute excitement because she won. She Smiled so brightly and I told her to play again and I'll keep massaging her. She agreed another match and I leaned down and whisper how beautiful I thought she was in her ear as I slipped my cock into her perfect pussy for another game of my own. 

She moaned out a laugh and quickly muted her mic and I held her hips and thrusted deep into her, feeling her arousal build as her pussy dripped around my cock. I started slowly so she could concentrate on her so my thrusts were long, slow and very deep. Reina moaned and panted slightly but she was still on a roll and when she died in a bullshit way, she slammed her ass back to meet my thrusts. Reina was taking her frustration out through the sex and she was happy. She started a new game and I started thrusting in little slower to calm down a bit so this lasts. 

She giggled as another player on apex made a funny joke and she unmuted her mic to reply and I suddenly started pounding her pussy wildly and her clever response to his joke in her mind came out of her mouth as a flurry of moans and squeals. The other players online quickly become silent and Reina oddly enjoyed this show of dominance by myself. I took the headset off Reina's head and I started doing (poor) callouts for her teammates who were very confused to hear a male voice now. Reina was trying to focus but my thrusting became too overwhelming for her senses so I playfully spanked her ample ass to get her to focus on her game, she blushed and giggled but she was able to return to killing anyone in her way. She was alone at the final ring and I watched in amazement as she dodges, ducked and dived around until three enemies fell and she was victorious. And I had the perfect prize for her as I pounded her perfect pussy from behind and spanked her ass lightly and harder every once in a while to see how she likes it. Then I turned her around and thrusted as hard and deep into her perfect pussy as I could while making put with her to show my love. We both forgot about everything else and stayed locked on each other's eyes as the ecstasy was building into a crescendo so Reina and I trembled almost violently as a simultaneous orgasm ripped through out bodies. I fell on the bed and Reina tested her head on my chest as we were exhausted. 

And then with the TV on and a random Apex song playing we both drifted off the sleep peacefully.


	2. Dreamy Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance! Dance! And teach this goof to dance Reina!

I was awaken by music and slight stomping and i see Reina wearing her black short shorts that reveal much of her legs that are pleasing to my eyes and a tank top that threatened to allow her amazing cleavage to burst out at any moment as she danced. I smiled at her as a spied a pair of black lace panties under her shorts which is usually not the case. I snuck up behind her wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered right into her ear "Good girl" and she immediately dropped her baton and melted into my embrace. I told her I was sorry for interrupting her as I swayed my hips with hers and she replied that it was fine.

She said that I could join her and I feel nervous about it but how hard could it be? Turns out really hard as I couldn't even comprehend her motions and every time I tried to imitate them I looked goofy but her smile was so worth every moment of humiliation. So I decided to imitate Bloodhound while weilding a plastic replica of Raven's bite. I tripped over quotes, mispronounced words and generally was a good but Reina laughed it up and told me to stop making fun of her favorite character but I continued to hear her laugh and while she was distracted, I decided to be bold. I took the fake Raven's bite and placed to false axe blade against her pussy through the fabric of her shorts and panties, to which Reina immediately moaned and looked at me wondering what I was planning now.

But I smiled and wedged the false are blade between her lovely pussy lips and grinded it against her clit as well. Reina moaned and leaned closer for a kiss but I smiled and kiss her neck gently and told her to beg for a kiss. She knows I'd kiss her either way but the act of being told to beg for arouses her further. She likes it when I take control and show her that I have the power to give her pleasure at my will. "Please, kiss me..." she quietly asked I seductively kissed from her lips, down her neck, until my lips met her nipples. I purred at the taste and playfully chewed on them, nibbling and tugging with minimal force. Reina moaned louder after I gently bit an erect nipple and licked with my tongue in an attempt to soothe it. "Owwwww. No more of that..." she panted and I quickly moved on. My lips slowly felt their way down her stomach and navel as my tongue playfully licked and kissed her skin. Soon I felt my kisses reach her pussy with it being slightly wet and covered with a thin layer of hair. She shuddered as my tongue licked up her slit and my hand gently teases the lips with rotating fingertips. My tongue slowly circled around the clit and sucked on it just to watch her shudder some more, she loves it when I tease her. Reina moaned as I moved my tongue inside her to retrieve more juice, it tastes wonderful. I began to nibble on her clit and she screams in delight, I keep nibbling as my tongue goes back inside and my fingers begin to rotate again on her pussy lips. With the pleasure her body writhes in I continue my nibbles and gentle suckles on her clit as she squirms more. "Ahhh... That feels so good" she said Reina's body tries to stand up straight when I begin to suck it harder, but she is too weak from the pleasure. She moans louder and her body begins to quiver as direct stimulation of her clit causes her knees to give out and I catch her before she falls. I move her bodh into a doggystyle position and Reina places her hands down on the floor as I guide her hips up to push her down against my lips. She yelps with a sensual moan as I lustfully kiss her wet pussy from behind. Teasingly I stick my tongue out and slowly lick her ass, she is sensitive and this drives her crazy. Reina quivers and breathes heavy in reaction to the feelings of pure ecstasy. She looks back at me needing more as she moans "No more teasing..." Her ass looks beautiful and I stick out my tongue again as I begin to gently lick her pink rosebud, she moans loud and bites her lower lip. She eagerly waits for my cock to enter her. I thrust my hips forward, and try to keep my entry slow as the tip of cock is pushed into her. "Ahhhh God,.... soo good." Reina lets out a sensual moan as I bury my cock deep inside her wet love tunnel. "Ohhhhh God, that feels so good." I insert my dick further and trigger moans of pleasure as she twists in ecstasy from the length. Reina pushes her hips back as I plunge my cock deep into her gushing wet pussy and the strength of our thrusts shake the floor. "Fuck me harder, please fuck me, she moans happily, "harder." I am obedient and fuck her with force, pressing her body down onto the floor. Her half-closed eyes roll back as she turns her head to face me. "Yes, yes, please don't stop...I can feel your cock going deeper... " With each thrust of my hips my cock moves almost completely out of her before it thrusts deep into her love hole again. Every time I gasp as if being drained of all strength, I hold onto my lover tightly. "Ohhhhh Reina that feels wonderful." My thrusts become more violent and her pussy walls quiver around my rod as she screams from the intense pleasure. My hands grab her waist as I revel in the blows that shake our bodies, in motion with one another. Her wetness is amazing as my cock moves inside her. The intense pleasure of penetration deep within her body sends waves of ecstasy through my thrusting. Her body writhes in delight as I screw her senselessly from behind and the power of our thrusts fill the room with sounds of flesh slapping and a smell of sweat and passion. I grip her hips tighter as I plunge my cock deeper and harder into her with each thrust. She loves the way i dominate her, leaving her no choice but to accept my pounding as her body vibrates with every blow. The intensity of the moment causes me to lose control and climax as she urges me on, feeling her own orgasm rapidly coming. "Ohhh, don't stop, fuck, fuck, fuuuuck." My hand grabs her by the hair and I pull her head back as my thrusts increase in speed and force. My throbbing cock pumps deep into her wet pussy as I climax and start to cum. Her moans grow loud and frantic and seconds later she shouts in climax, her legs shiver as she enters a whirlwind of pleasure. Her body shudders as my dick pumps her full of my love making fluid. Losing control, she screams out in climax. "Oooooooooooohhhhhhh Gooooooodddddd, ooooohhhhhh Goood,.. p- please ... let me breathe." I feel her pussy contracting from a powerful orgasm as she rides the waves of pleasure taking her over. Her body is soaked in sweat as she pants, and the power of our climaxes slowly fades. I draw her close to me and hold her tight. "You were lovely, Reina. You are the most beautiful woman in the world. " I gently stroke her hair as I place soft kisses upon her neck for a long while afterwards.


	3. Possible heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every heated moment can be changed into a a passionate moment when the right feeling are involved.

I was sore and tired and frustrated from work and helping move a few things for someone so I walkdd into my apartment and threw off my jacket and I could already hear Reina yelling at Apex. So I decided to cook dinner because a hot good meal can fix many things, I asked Reina what she wanted for dinner and she responded with a very depressing answer about contemplating her existence. So I have a very long and hard day I took a deep breath and told her she is absolutely beautiful and amazing but her bad mood continued, so I sighed in defeat and begun to cook dinner. But I was mad at the universe for this shifty day and I smashed a plate in the sink and cut my hand. Reina was startled and came in to see what happened, I apologized for being frustrated and explained that it was a long day and Reina said she was being selfish. But I hushed her with my finger on her lips and that's when she saw the blood. And something about my cur and the blood caused Reina to stare at it with an interesting gaze. 

I moved away from her to bandage my hand but Reina was already slightly aroused and very concerned but her bad mood quickly return and she felt worthless again. She kept talking about her live and how she wanted to die, and I couldn't listen anymore so I picked her up and carries her to the bed. She was shocked but still gloomy and as I put her on our bed, she expected me to take her but even on my worst day I never give up and I never will hurt her. Instead I laid her down and begun a aromatherapy massage as I grabbed a bottle lavender oil. I rubbed her lower back and she didn't relax too much and still was depressed. 

So I moved to her feet and the massage tickled her so her leg moved quickly and kicked me hard. Reina's mood changed into concern and asked it I was ok and i replied "harder" and she chuckled. But she tensed up and felt worse so I tickled her feet again and she turned around quickly and accidentally slap my face. And before she could apologize I tickled her feet once more and her legs moved flailed and I laid myself between her lovely legs and the bulge in my pants pressing against her pussy through the fabric of her shorts. Before she could reacted, I wrap my hand gently around her neck and told her that if she wouldn't listen to my words then I'll show her how beautiful and wonderful she is.

Reina was in shock and stared at me so I moved closer and kiss her lips and massaged her tongue with mine. She relaxed and felt the affection as my finger traveled through her hair. She slimed a bit and cursed me for making her feel better and I laughed and begun dry humping her as we made out as all the rage and frustration turned into passion as she dug her nails into my back and I dry humped her hard enough to make the bed rock. Then I couldn't handle it and I pulled down my pants and boxers and then pulled off her shorts and eagerly I thrusted into her perfect pussy and held her legs up. Reina moaned loud from the sudden pleasure and she bit my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and I winced but didn't mind too much as i continued to kiss her. Soon my thrusts were met by her aggressively pushing her hips into me. People say angry sex is the best and me and Reina were experiencing why now, her nails into my back, her hips moving into my thrusts with a slam, my hand around her throat ane the raw passion of it all. In the heated passionate moment i lifted Reina up and yank the curtains away from the nearest window. I pressed her big breasts against the cold glass and thrusted deep into her gushing wet pussy. If everyone walked by our apartment and looked up would see Reina's amazing big breasts and the way my cock disappears into her perfect pussy again and again, she began to scream in pleasure from the thrill. And I reached up and grabbed her neck and directed her gaze to a group people hanging outside our apartment and they are perfectly oblivious to our intimate act.

But I wanted more so I locked a collar around Reina's neck and pulled her along behind me with the leash attached to her collar. We were both totally naked and walking outside of our apartment and once I lead her across the street from the group of people and smiled at Reina and helped her lay back on the hood of a stranger's car and luckily the streetlight above over was out so we were very hard to see indirectly. I pushed my cock deep inside her wet pussy again and pounded her pussy right there while pulling on her leash which caused Reina to moan loudly and I kept my eyes on the group of people who looked around confused at the lewd moaning that echoed but unable to locate the source they walked away. I started to pound her pussy harder and she moaned louder and soon the car alarm went off and I laughed as I continued to make love to her. Reina was so excited by the thrill of almost being caught that she moaned so the whole street could hear and soon the police arrived to look around for the noise and I pulled Reina with me behind the car and I laid myself down on the sidewalk and Reina starting ride my cock so perfectly. I thrusted up into her riding as the police spotlight stopped on the other side of the car we were hiding behind and we felt the thrill taking us both to the edge. I pulled Reina down to my lips by her collar and kiss her deeply to muffle our moans as she started to cum hard and my seed began to flood her pussy. The police car turned on the sirens and raced away as Reina and I laid on the sidewalk panting like dogs as our very heated sex lead us to an amazing end and we are happy now. I smiled at Reina and she smiled back as we kissed and forget about the world for a while...


	4. Surprise time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised and Reina was eager

Reina was in the bathroom and hogging it for about an hour, she raised her pregnancy test and saw the plus and her eyes watered with happiness and excitement. I was unaware of this and cooking a rice meat stew in our kitchen and Reina came from the bathroom and sat on the couch, smiling the whole time. She giggled to herself and I turned my attention to her, noticing her excited. I asked her about it but she smiles and places her hands on her belly and before she can say what happened i had to turn my attention back to cooking so I don't burn the food. I finish cooking the rice and meat stew and plate the food and serve it to Reina and set my plate down. Then the floodgates burst open and Reina excitedly shouts that she is pregnant and I drop my fork and stare at her with my mouth open in shock, excited though. She laughed and I quickly ran over and hugged her. Her happiness was contagious and I am sure my eyes were also shining with tears of joy We both laughed and hugged each other. I picked her up off the couch and spun her around in circles with both of us laughing. I put her down and we finished eating the delicious food that I knew she would enjoy and after we finished eating, we went to bed early as Reina had become tired due to morning sickness. I carried her bridal style and she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. We played some music to lullaby to one another and then kissed goodnight.

I sat up and looked at Reina, she was sleeping without a care in the world. I smiled and laid back down and looked at her belly and then at her breasts while she was asleep. I moved closer to her belly and kissed it playfully and she giggled while touching my hair. Her laugh always calmed me but I loved to see her laugh more. I then moved my head a bit lower and massaged her stomach and she giggled more and stretched a bit. I looked at her breasts again and saw it was still the same size as before, no baby bump yet but I'm sure it'll come soon enough. I laid back down and Reina put her hand on my chest while I held her hand. She intertwined our fingers together and laid her head on my chest. I decided to talk dirty to her and grab her panties. "You're so sexy, I want to fuck you right now." I whispered in her ear and she bit my earlobe.  
"Mmm, I love it when you talk dirty to me." She replies and giggles.  
"Do you want my dick inside of you? You want me to make you moan so loud that the neighbors will hear?" I said with a coy smile. She lifts her head from my chest and looked at me with a devious look.  
"Fuck me and cum deep in me.." She says and grabs the bottom of her shirt, looking at me.  
I immediately grab the bottom of her shirt with excitement and lifted it upwards, she lifts her arms so I can take the shirt off. She then sits up and takes off her bra while I look at her lovely breasts and her erect nipples. Then she straddled my waist and began kissing me while I rub her back with one hand and gently squeeze her breast with the other. I pushed her off of me and she laughed, saying I'm too eager. I smiled at her and then she leaned in to kiss me again. She kissed with the same amount of lust as I do and moved her lips skillfully with mine. I put my hands on her hips and she puts her arms around my neck and began grinding on my lap. She stops suddenly and gets off of me again and looks at me with a mischievous grin. I move my hands to her shorts and pull them down with urgent fumbling, then she slides them off of her legs. I lean in and smell her vagina and massaged her clit with the tip of my nose. She shuddered and moaned in delight. I pulled out my dick and held it near her vagina and she lowered herself on it, her tightness making me moan loudly. I grab her ass with my hands and she made a loud gasp when she came down fully onto my cock. She began bouncing on it and I was in heaven feeling her tight pussy wrap around my dick. She was rubbing her clit while bouncing on me and I started to play with her breasts again. She moaned louder as she bounced faster and I felt my dick about to burst. She suddenly stopped and took me out of her. She then got off of my bed and walked over to the corner of my room. She then turned around and bent over, showing me her pussy. "You're gonna fuck me like a dog." She says to me. It made me smile knowing that she sometimes likes to talk dirty and be dominant. I jumped off the bed and ran over to her and immediately entered her from behind. She moaned loudly as I penetrated her pussy while grabbing her hips. However, this time, it took me longer to climax. I kept thrusting for a few minutes while feeling how tight she was and her moaning didn't stop. She pushed herself back against my pelvic, meeting each thrust with force. I loved how she could move and not lose any energy at all. I know she was about to climax soon so I sped up and thrusted deeper inside her, hitting her G-spot over and over again. She suddenly screams my name loudly as she climaxes, her tightness making me orgasm as well. Your cock erupts and sprays my warm fresh cum into her perfect pussy, coating her womb and the most intimate deep spots with my seed. "You did it..oh it feels so good being full of your seed." She moans, still bent over.

I pull out of her and she almost fell to the floor. I then lay down on the carpeted floor next to her as she did the same. She turned and looked at me, smiling and immediately began kissing me with lustful urgency.  
"I love you very much." She says as she kisses me, my tongue entering her mouth and exploring it.  
"I love you too." I say back when our lips part from each other. She then pushed me onto my back and lay on top of me. She began massaging my chest with her hands and then moved down to my crotch, rubbing me until I got hard again. She smiled and bent down and began licking the head of my dick while jerking me off. Then she put it in her mouth and began sucking it as she gently played with my balls. Her tongue was incredibly soft and smooth, making my dick harden even more and feel it's length. I grab her hips and lick her pussy in return, feeling my own cum dripping out of her pussy. We had been making out for about an hour now and I wanted to cum so badly. She finally stops sucking me and lays on the floor again.  
"I want you to fuck me rough this time." She says as she wiggles her hips.  
It shocked me how she could just go from one mood to the next, but I loved it. It made her feel more like a strong woman than ever before. I got behind her and thrust myself into her with so much force that her body went forward as my cock penetrated her. She immediately screamed out in pleasure and clawed the carpet, making me feel even more dominant. I then grabbed both her arms and held them down against the floor as I thrusted in and out of her like a savage animal. She felt incredible to me, but she was so tight that she was in ecstasy. She screamed for more and more as I thrusted into her, my balls slapping against her as I went deeper and deeper. My hands tightly gripped her wrists, making her feel like she was being taken control of.  
"Harder..fucking...HARDER!!!" She screams, almost completely out of breath.  
I couldn't resist screaming anything back to her as she commanded me to fuck her harder; it was the most incredible thing to hear someone talk dirty like that so I talked dirty right back. I began pounding her pussy with all my might and did the same to her arms as she continued to scream out for more. I then let go of her arms and grabbed her hips. I thrusted my cock into her with so much force that it made her entire body shake and jiggle. She loved how rough I was being with her and I loved how she appreciated it.  
"Oh god! Oh god! You're like an animal!" She screams, looking back at me with all her love.


End file.
